ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Hatake
Kyo Hatake (キょ ハ タケ) is a young female shinobi from Konohagakure. Background Information Kyo Hatake, born and raised in Konohagakure no Sato. She was brought up by her parents in a safe environment with both family and friends. However, Kyo’s parents were strict and made sure that she felt the pressure of gaining good results. They seem to have an obsession for bragging about what their child was capable of whenever they got the chance. Which lead to Kyo having a difficulty in understanding her own weakness. By not preforming perfectly in certain skills, she saw the lack of ‘’greatness’’ as weakness and weakness was not acceptable. Her parents reacted badly towards bad grades, they wanted the ‘’perfect’’ child. So, she easily became frustrated over small difficulties, problems or anything she did not manage perfectly. During the academy, she had a tendency to push away people who scored better than her in any requirement or stay after class to sharpen her abilities. The senseis at the academy did notice this behavior and out of concern informed Kyo’s parents. This led to rough fights in between the family members. Fights would go on throughout the day unless Kyo and her father were out training or buying new weapons so he could use them during combat. Hatake Yoshiru was a weaponry using shinobi mainly. He was not known throughout the village for his skills so to reassure that their family will be remembered of greatness, he devoted all of his spare time to train and teach his daughter his fighting style. Thoughts from all the fighting at home had a major impact on her concentration which again impacted her results in the academy as they slowly sank from impressive top grades to barely passing. On a sudden summer evening, Kyo’s father informed the two women of the core family that he was departing the village for a mission along with four other shinobis. Their mission, classified. Her mother strongly disagree to his decision and was concerned about her only daughter not having a ‘’teacher’’ to train her to perfection, especially with her current grades. Even though her mother disagree, he had already accepted the mission so there was really no turning back. The five shinobis had a week to get ready before leaving the village. Unfortunately, the three first days was spent on nothing but fighting, crying and screaming at one another. This resulted in Kyo feeling a heavy guilt bury her alive. ‘’Was it because of my lack of skills? Would father stay if my grades were better? It’s my fault we’re fighting so much and father leaving us behind…’’ She distanced herself even more from both friends and family, so she could not possibly be more of a burden to those she cared for. This being something her parents took note of and they knew they needed to do something. Her mother was not sure but her father wished to bring a happy memory his family with him on his journey, so he decided to bring the two girls out to eat the day before departure. However, Kyo brought a bitter aura along as the guilt of her father leaving them begun to awake alarming thoughts in her mind. But, her parents did not agree on this being their, potentially, last memory together. *This, of course being something Kyo did not realize. * The family of three spent the evening visiting various areas within the village that meant a lot for Kyo. With the last place being a flower field located within the large forest that surrounded the village. Kyo’s mother sat along the flowers and made a small flower crown while her clumsy daughter attempted to do so as well. All while her father sat with them, sprouting out jokes and commenting on how her daughters crown somehow was better than her mother’s. ‘’Does it really matter? We’re doing something that makes us happy, isn’t that right Kyo?’’ Her mother’s words truly hit home, considering how her mother was an extremely strict woman with pride to her well-developed body control. It was a new side of her mother, a kinder and more understanding side. Which honestly, lifted some of the burden Kyo had been dragging with herself. Her father nodded as well and sent his two girls a loving smile then explained how the two of them noticed their daughter’s strange behavior by keeping a distance from them. The two of them carried on a burden of guilt as well and apologized for their mistakes. Hatake Yoshiru and Hatake Kaya wished for nothing more but Kyo to be a happy and successful girl. However, the way they had raised her brought more strain and pain than a feeling accomplishment and successfulness. The two loved their daughter dearly and knowing so- like a weight being lifted, the guilt that hung over Kyo’s shoulders gradually disappeared. The day of her father's departure started on a cloudy early morning. The two girls stood near the entrance of the village, along with the other families that wished the shinobi’s a safe trip to wherever they were going. Just before they left, Kyo’s father kissed the palm of her right hand and handed her a silver necklace with a white gold ring. ‘’Become happy darling and do what you can but don’t give up cause I know you’re a fighter.’’ Is the words Kyo’s father left with her before the tall male stood up and waved at them as the shinobis disappeared out of sight one by one. After that day, Kyo has always worn the necklace with the white gold ring with pride. For some reason, it has a purpose but only her mother and father knows. Whenever she questions it, her mother will respond with ‘’You will know when the day comes.’’ Her results gradually improved at the academy but this time around she did what she could and was satisfied with that. A change in her personality occurred as well, as the ‘’bratty’’ attitude and ‘’know it all’’ personality switched with an open minded and tolerance. Then the day of her graduation from the academy came and she graduated at the age of 12. Surviving the demon attack Long ago, the seven nations lived together in harmoni. Then, everything changed when the demons attacked. Luckily, Kyo was one of meny who were able to push through such a horrid experiance. Kyo - who at the time was around the age of 15 had stay out of danger which made her feel a strong urge to grow stronger and fight alongside her fellow shinobis. After about three years, things certainly had changed for the little missy. She has plenty of years ahead of her and time to develop even further. Personality & Behavior Kyo Hatake at a young age used to be a very much of a ‘’know it all’’ type of person. This includes a narcissistic way of thinking, nonchalant attitude and a low tolerance for others opinion (since she’s always right.) Back in the academy, she had a few anger breakdowns if her classmates would not allow her to play with them or listen to her. But whenever she got her way Kyo behaved like a happy little camper and attempted to allow everyone to play or hang around her. However, after the departure of her father, personality wise and her mindset changed drastically. Her mother had a huge influence on her carelessness and acceptance of others. The pressure of perfect results slowly grew off her and she gradually learnt how nicer it is to actually not care as much- but enough to pass. Around her classmates she became more of a free spirit but allowed others to speak up without criticizing them. Kyo’s mindset changed as she became more caring of others. So if friends or family asked her to finish tasks, she’ll do so before anything. She has a difficulty dealing with guilt so she tends to apologize repeatedly for her mistakes or harming others. During combat this does not occur once facing strangers or opponents that visible has an intention of killing her or friends. She’s pretty outgoing and can easily be spoken to, but Kyo is not the type of person to start of a conversation unless she’s very comfortable around the person/people. When it comes to people with higher rank, she is extremely loyal and respectful. This involves her easily following orders, rules and demands from both elder and people with higher ranks than herself. She can also be somewhat clumsy, tripping seems to be her specialty. Kyo loves to be outside with friends or alone. To either train or just hangout. She's always stick to plans or arrive on time (possibly minutes earlier to make sure she does not delay the set plans.) However, if she does not have any plans or anything special to do she'll spend her day sleeping or making flower crowns in the flower field located in the forest near Konohagakure. Only her family knows that she likes to make flower crowns. Oh, Kyo's a big sweet tooth as well. Surviving the demon attack Kyo's personality did not have any drastic changes after the three years, however after the attack; she may now be described as a much more determined person. Her determination, will and passion to help those in need shot through the roof. One may say this also inflicted her with a rather righteous mindset. Appearance As showing in the picture above, Kyo wears a firmly sitting, grey turtle-necked top which are tucked underneath a dark blue waistbag where all of her tools are located. As for her bottoms, it is a pair of loose, beige pants where the lower parts are hidden away by tightly bound bandages. The bandages has no real purpose honestly, they are simply for the sake of style. However, her upper right arm is wrapped around with bandages for the sake of her kunai pouch to not fall off. For shoes, she, along with plenty of other shinobis, she uses the traditional, basic, black sandals. One of the few things that stands out with Kyo is her long grey hair, a length that has tips reach all the way down to her lower back region. For some odd reason, the bangs on her face cross one another above her nose. Some would find this very annoying however she's gotten used to it and personally believes it makes her look cute. The grey haired girl has a pale skin tone which truly brings out her purple eyes. On daily basis she wears a black turtle necked top, burgundy knee long shorts and yet again black sandals. This would be more of her wear whenever she has the chance to relax within the village and not having to attend training or missions. With this look she usually ends up putting her hair in two large space buns, allowing the bangs to still cross above her nose. Surviving the demon attack Well, after three years, Kyo changed drastically apperance wise. She now wears a black, turtle-neck top which has a opening in the center, exposing her lower chest region. As for bottoms, she kept the loose beige pants where the calf section is wrapped up with bandages. The only difference is that she had the sides of the pants slit open, exposing more of her sides. Same standar shinobi shoes and a dark blue bag located on her midsection. The same kunai pouch can be spotted on her right arm. Her hairstyle changed, due to the cutesy look witht the bangs crossing her nose, she allowed her hair to grow and now has it draping along her face. Still keeping the same length. Abilities As a fresh Genin, Kyo is not exactly profecient in various skills. However she has a better base at speed, bukijutsu and Fūinjutsu. She is aware and capable of using basic ninjutsu such as clone ninjutsu or transformation techniques. For ninjutsu, she has a fire nature. During combat she'll utilize scrolls to summon various weaponry, along with the basic tools within her pouch. Due to her utilizing weaponry, Kyo has a fair body control and is a rather flexible girl. Along with her body control and flexability, she is fairly quick at feet. Due to the lack of physical strength and ninjutsu, she'll needs to be a more tactical opponent. By utilizing speed, she'll have the opportunity to dodge attacks if possible and switch between her weaponry as swiftly as possible. She may also, in a quick pace attach wires to her weapons so she can easier guide them to hit the target. Intelligence, Kyo is referred to as a very intelligent girl. This has been seen through training, by her having to pick a certain set or type of weapon to combat a opponent. She needs to be a wise with her choices during battles so that she does not end up harming herself, her comrades- or worst case death. Techniques: Explosive impact - This scroll is completely red and has a exclamation mark on a small, white label. Within this scroll, Kyo has sealed a massive amount of explosive weapons such as explosive tags. To release paper bombs she'll have to whip the scroll away from herself as the explosive weapons will detonate at impact or after 10 seconds from being released. She may control the amount she summons, either a wave of all the explosive weapons or one by one. '' ''Favorites - Within a medium sized scroll, Kyo has sealed a few certain weapons which she personally favors. This including a large hammer, a katana, naginata, leather whip, a metal bō staff and a medium segmented iron dome (space for 2 Genins.) Databook Library Spars/battles The Hatake Meets. Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Prince Seri